I am presently using three techniques developed in this laboratory; multiphoton laser scanning microscopy (mplsm), multiphoton fluorescence photobleaching recovery (mpfpr) and quantitative multiphoton calcium uncaging, to study the dynamics of calcium in dendritic spines of rat hippocampal neurons, as well as to investigate the presence of calcium sensitive potassium channels in these spines.